Bulma Briefs loves a Challenge
by Ebony Torment
Summary: AU highschool fic. To prove to her exboyfriend that she's over him, Bulma Briefs agrees to a bet that she can win over any guy before Yamcha wins her back, with her friends' help, she’s confident that there's someone out there. BV GCC K18.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry my title is kind of lame this is my first fanfic so don't hate on it i hope you enjoy it pls review! plz!!

The Bet

* * *

"UGH! YAMCHA I'M SO DONE WITH YOU!" A beautiful aqua-haired girl screeched at the top of her lungs, her cerulian eyes glistening with crystalline tears. "I GET HERE ON THE FIRST DAY BACK JUST TO SEE YOU FEELING UP SOME SKANK!"

"I can explain!" A dark haired boy with a peculiar scar across his face said. "Really, Bulma just let me explain!"  
"WHAT'S THE EXCUSE NOW?" She shrieked, tears falling rapidly. "DID YOU FALL INTO HER SHIRT YAMCHA?"

"It's not like that! You KNOW I love YOU!" Yamcha said, backing away several steps.

"YEAH YOU DO A SHIT JOB OF PROVING IT! WE ARE SO OVER YAMCHA!" Bulma yelled, running away from the scene of the crime.

"Tough luck, buddy." A boy about Yamcha's height with spiky black hair said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come around you guys have been dating for years."

"Yeah I guess Goku." Yamcha said, his shoulders sagging alittle. "I just hate it when she makes a scene like that and on the first day back too."

Bulma stalked through the hallways looking for a little comfort. She soon found her best friend Chi-Chi in conversation with a pretty blond girl with ice blue eyes, who was wearing a black skirt, a demin skirt, black leggings and combat boots. The blond girl tucked a strand of beautiful, shiny straw hair behind her ear as Chi-Chi turned her attention to the tearstained Bulma.

Chi-Chi herself was wearing a pretty black shirt was an oriental floral pattern and a plain black pencil skirt and flip-flops. When she saw how upset Bulma was her milk chocolate eyes widened in concern.

"What's up, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Me and Y-y-yamcha b-b-broke up." She sobbed. Chi-Chi hugged her tightly.

"Should we attack?" The blonde asked calmly.

Bulma chuckled slightly but shook her head, her azure looks flying around her head. "I don't want to ever see him again."

Chi-Chi rubbed her back soothingly and the bell rang for class.

"What do you have first period?" Chi-Chi asked the pair of them.

"Literature I think." Bulma said, rummaging for her new schedule in her baby blue backpack. "Yep."

"Same here." The blonde said.

"Cool, we can sit together alright?" Chi-Chi said, consulting her own schedule.

They walked to the classroom and Bulma peeked inside. "No sign of Yamcha." They all walked inside and took seats in the back corner of the classroom. After a few minutes the rest of the people in the class came in including their friends Krillin and Goku and the blonde girl's twin brother.

Krillin was short, with a shaved head and pleasant disposition, he wear wearing sweatpants and a matching hoodie, so they assumed he had overslept. Goku was taller, with spiky hair and a friendly attitude. They took two seats in front of the girls and the blonde girl's brother sat a few seats down.

"So, Eighteen, did you have a good summer?" Chi-Chi asked the blonde-girl.

"It was just quiet, you know."

They weren't sure if Eighteen was her real name or not, that's what she called herself and what they called her. She had had a terrible past, an evil scientist named Dr. Gero had taken her and her brother Seventeen away at a young age and had apparently experimented on them for a long time. But Goku accidentally found out about it and had called the police on the evil man and Seventeen and Eighteen had been at their school since and were decent friends to have even though they were kind of weird.

"That's nice." Chi-Chi said pleasantly.

Eighteen gave her a vague smile and turned her attention to the teacher, who was passing out reading lists for the year and lecturing them on the importance of having all of their books for this class. But once he had finished that and had begun to call roll the door burst open.

A short guy with tall spiky hair like Goku's walked in, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black hoodie and the chain connecting his wallet to his pants hitting the leg of his semi-tight black jeans.

"You're late." The teacher stated obviously.

"Obviously." The late-comer said rolling his onyx eyes at the teacher and taking the farthest back seat just a couple seats down from Bulma and her friends.

"Hi Vegeta!" Goku said in a friendly tone by Vegeta ignored it. He pulled out his iPod and stuck the headphones in his ear and was completely zoned out within a couple of seconds.

The class was boring, but went by fast enough and soon Chi-Chi Bulma and Eighteen were out in the hall talking, Goku and Krillin joined them in conversation. They only talked for a couple minutes before all splitting off to go to their next classes, and promising to meet back up for lunch.

Bulma's next class, she had with Krillin, but Yamcha was in there also.

"Go AWAY!" She shouted, stading up so quickly that her desk was nearly overturned. She was glad the teacher hadn't gotten in the classroom yet. "Why can't you just LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?"

"Bulma, babe, come on, I'll make it up to you." He said persuasively.

"No, you won't. Leave me alone!" she said firmly.

Defeated Yamcha moved over to sit with Tien and Krillin, who were keeping their distance from the enraged Bulma.

"I can't believe I wasted three years of my life with you." She hissed under her breath sending a mean look at Yamcha.

But that empty seat Yamcha left was filled a few moments later by Vegeta who was late for class again.

He gave her a brief, dirty look at then stared forward. She huffed a little and took out a mirror and some makeup products so she could fix her makeup that her tears had ruined earlier.

After two more uneventful classes Bulma found her friends for lunch.

"Looks like this school year is going to blow major."

"I'm sure we can make it interesting." Chi-Chi said absentmindedly.

"I can." Someone supplied, the clanking of plastic lunch trays sounded the arrival of a few guys. Goku Krillin Tien and, unfortunate for Bulma, Yamcha.

"I doubt it." She retorted at Yamcha.

"I don't see how you're not bothered about killing out relationship like that."

"Well I'm over it you see."

"I don't believe it."

"Do I need to prove myself to you?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so." She said icily, her crystalline blue eyes shooting icy daggers at him.

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the school year if you prove you're over me."

"Is my word not proof enough?"

"Do you want to know what you'll have to do to prove it?"

"What, exactly?"

"Find a new man."  
She laughed coldly. "Not that that'd be hard, I can just walk into the drooling masses and pick one at my leisure."

"There's the catch. It _can't _be the drooling masses. Find someone with _no _interest in you and get them to date you and I'll be gone. But until then you know I'm not going to give up trying to get you back." He said stubbornly.

"Well fine. But I'm adding another stipulation, when I find this new boyfriend, you're going to take me shopping so I can buy a new outfit for our first date. Got it?" She said smartly.

"Fine."

Yamcha was confident that she would give in to her loneliness and come crawling back.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Vegeta sat down at an empty table by a window, followed by two much larger, but similarly tough and antisocial looking companions.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for all the nice reviews the people who did review and i enabled anonymous reviews because i didnt realize it was disabled so yay. hope you enjoy. its a little short but whatever

* * *

"I'm home!" Bulma called in a singsong voice as she walked into the house. "Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen dear!" Her mother called back, peaking out into the hall, her blond hair flopping around. "How was your first day back?"

"Awful. But I think it will get better."

"That's nice dear." Her mom said absentmindedly, wandering back into the kitchen. Bulma hurried upstairs and grabbed her laptop.

She logged on to her AIM and was almost instantaneously assaulted by Chi-Chi. Her eyes darted to Yamcha's screen name, but he had an Away Message up that simply read 'baseball practice, XOXO ladies'.

_FUCK HIM_, her thoughts screamed.

**OxenPrincess: **so who do you have in mind?**  
BlueDoesItBetter: **no idea i havent met that many men in my life that dont drop to their knees and beg to serve other than goku krillin and tien, and goku is yours and like my brother, krillins definitely not my type and tien is…tien.**  
OxenPrincess: **yeah but im sure youll find someone they cant resist for long babe**  
BlueDoesItBetter: **you've got that right hun.**  
OxenPrincess: **we just cant let yamcha win remember that and youll definitely have this bet in the bag!!**  
BlueDoesItBetter: **how about you and 18 come over this weekend and we can plan this out better? yamcha might think ill fail but with the right plan of attack anything is possible.**  
OxenPrincess: **good idea ill call 18 about it tonight but i g2g its date night and goku is taking me to that play i wanted to see thoughtful huh?**  
BlueDoesItBetter: **yeah, really thoughtful babe :)**  
OxenPrincess signed off at 5:00:36 PM**

Bulma new for a fact that 'Goku is taking me' translated into 'I made SURE Goku was taking me'. Chi-Chi was a very strong-willed, stubborn woman. She liked doing things her way. Mostly, Goku was fine with that. It always brought a smile to Bulma's face to think about it. They were ridiculous. Why couldn't she find a love like that?

She got up from her desk and stretched, dug through her closet and grabbed some more relaxed clothes to wear around the house while the afternoon was still warm. She picked a plain white tank top and baby-blue shorts, grabbed her sunglasses and decided to talk a walk.

Some new neighbors were moving in next door, she peeked over the fence and saw a familiar dark-haired boy helping a taller man that looked nearly identical to him drag in furniture.

_It's that kid. Vegeta? He's my new neighbor? I was expecting some stuffy old retired couple, _she thought.

She turned around abruptly as Vegeta looked over towards the fence.

Bulma didn't know whether or not she liked the idea of living next door to Vegeta. The little bit she had seen of him, he seemed like a real asshole. But maybe he'd be nicer once he made more friends.

* * *


End file.
